A number of different comestible product presses exist, such as presses for lemons, limes, garlic, and other foods. Many of such presses are manually operated, and can include one or more handles enabling a user to exert pressure upon a comestible product. Among other things, such pressure can be exerted to extract fluid from the comestible product (e.g., press juice from lemons, limes, or other fruits), to extract any other part of the comestible product (e.g., remove pits or seeds from a food item), and/or to crush, crack, shape, or change the comestible product in any number of different manners.
Although many advancements have already been made in comestible product presses, still others are possible, and offer advantages over conventional comestible product presses